historipediaofficialwikiaorg-20200216-history
Francis I, Holy Roman Emperor
| house = Lorraine | anthem = | father = Leopold, Duke of Lorraine | mother = Élisabeth Charlotte d'Orléans | birth_date = | birth_place = Ducal Palace of Nancy, Lorraine, HRE | death_date = | death_place = Palace of Innsbruck, Austria | date of burial = | place of burial =Imperial Crypt, Vienna | religion =Roman Catholicism }} ]] '''Francis I' ( , ; 8 December 1708 – 18 August 1765)Encyclopedia of Austria: Franz I was Holy Roman Emperor and Grand Duke of Tuscany, though his wife effectively executed the real powers of those positions. With his wife, Maria Theresa, he was the founder of the Habsburg-Lorraine dynasty. From 1728 until 1737 he was Duke of Lorraine. In 1737, Lorraine became managed by France under terms resulting from the War of the Polish Succession. Francis and the House of Lorraine received the Grand Duchy of Tuscany in the peace treaty that ended that war. After taking the throne of the Holy Roman Empire, the return of the ancestral duchy of Lorraine went nominally to his brother Prince Charles Alexander of Lorraine (who was however engaged in ruling the Austrian Netherlands), until succession under derivate house alliances resulted in Lorraine's annexation to France in 1766. Early life Francis was born in Nancy, Lorraine (now in France), the oldest surviving son of Leopold, Duke of Lorraine, and his wife Élisabeth Charlotte d'Orléans. He was connected with the Habsburgs through his grandmother Eleonor, daughter of Emperor Ferdinand III. He was very close to his brother and sister Anne Charlotte. Emperor Charles VI favored the family, who, besides being his cousins, had served the house of Austria with distinction. He had designed to marry his daughter Maria Theresa to Francis' older brother Leopold Clement. On Leopold Clement's death, Charles adopted the younger brother as his future son-in-law. Francis was brought up in Vienna with Maria Theresa with the understanding that they were to be married, and a real affection arose between them. At the age of 15, when he was brought to Vienna, he was established in the Silesian Duchy of Teschen, which had been mediatized and granted to his father by the emperor in 1722. Francis succeeded his father as Duke of Lorraine in 1729. In 1731 he was initiated into freemasonry (Grand Lodge of England) at a specially convened lodge in The Hague at the house of the British Ambassador, Philip Stanhope, 4th Earl of Chesterfield.Audrey Carpenter, John Theophilus Desaguliers: A Natural Philosopher, Engineer and Freemason in Newtonian England, (London : Continuum, 2011), ISBN 978-1-4411-2778-5, p. 47 During a subsequent visit to England, Francis was made a Master Mason at another specially convened lodge at Houghton Hall, the Norfolk estate of British Prime Minister Robert Walpole.Maclolm Davies, The masonic muse : songs, music, and musicians associated with Dutch freemasonry, 1730–1806. (Utrecht : Koninklijke Vereniging voor Nederlandse Muziekgeschiedenis, 1995), ISBN 90-6375-199-0, pp. 22–23 Maria Theresa arranged for Francis to become "Lord Lieutenant" (locumtenens) of Hungary in 1732. He was not excited about this position, but Maria Theresa wanted him closer to her. In June 1732 he agreed to go to Pressburg. When the War of the Polish Succession broke out in 1733, France used it as an opportunity to seize Lorraine, since France's prime minister, Cardinal Fleury, was concerned that, as a Habsburg possession, it would bring Austrian power too close to France. A preliminary peace was concluded in October 1735 and ratified in the Treaty of Vienna in November 1738. Under its terms, Stanisław I, the father-in-law of King Louis XV and the losing claimant to the Polish throne, received Lorraine, while Francis, in compensation for his loss, was made heir to the Grand Duchy of Tuscany, which he would inherit in 1737. Although fighting stopped after the preliminary peace, the final peace settlement had to wait until the death of the last Grand Duke of Tuscany from the Medici branch, Gian Gastone de' Medici, Grand Duke of Tuscany in 1737, to allow the territorial exchanges provided for by the peace settlement to go into effect. In March 1736 the Emperor persuaded Francis, his future son-in-law, to secretly exchange Lorraine for the Grand Duchy of Tuscany. France had demanded that Maria Theresa's fiancé surrender his ancestral Duchy of Lorraine to accommodate the deposed King of Poland. The Emperor considered other possibilities (such as marrying her to the future Charles III of Spain) before announcing the engagement of the couple. If something were to go wrong, Francis would become governor of the Austrian Netherlands. Elisabeth of Parma had also wanted the Grand Duchy of Tuscany for her son Charles III of Spain; Gian Gastone de' Medici was childless and was related to Elisabeth via her great grandmother Margherita de' Medici. As a result, Elisabeth son's could claim by right of being a descendant of Margherita. On January 31, 1736 Francis had agreed to marry Maria Theresa. He hesitated three times (and laid down the feather before signing). Especially his mother Élisabeth Charlotte d'Orléans and his brother Prince Charles Alexander of Lorraine were against the loss of Lorraine. On February 1, Maria Theresa sent Francis a letter: she would withdraw from her future reign, when a male successor for her father appeared. Marriage They married on February 12 in the Augustinian Church, Vienna. The wedding was held on February 14, 1736. The (secret) treaty between the Emperor and Francis was signed on May 4, 1736. In January 1737, the Spanish troops withdrew from Tuscany, and were replaced by 6,000 Austrians.Hale, Florence and the Medici, Orion books, p 192. London, 1977, ISBN 1-84212-456-0. On January 24, 1737 Francis received Tuscany from his father-in-law.Maria Theresia und ihre Zeit. Exhibition from May 13 till October 1980 in Vienna, Schloss Schönbrunn, p. 28, see also pp. 37, 38, 41, 47, 52, 53 for the other details described here. Until then, Maria Theresa was Duchess of Lorraine. Gian Gastone de' Medici, who died on 9 July 1737, was the second cousin of Francis.Gian Gastone and Francis' father Leopold were both great-grandchildren of Francis II, Duke of Lorraine In June 1737 Francis went to Hungary again to fight against the Turks. In October 1738 he was back in Vienna. On December 17, 1738 the couple travelled south, accompanied by his brother Charles to visit Florence for three months. They arrived on January 20, 1739. of Ratisbon."]] In 1744 Francis' brother Charles married a younger sister of Maria Theresa, Archduchess Maria Anna of Austria (1718–1744). In 1744 Charles became governor of the Austrian Netherlands, a post he held until his death in 1780. Sovereign Revolution In 1745, when Charles Albert succeeded Charles VI, during the War of the Austrian Succession, Francis at first attempted a conciliatory approach, at the same time trying not to offend the Protestants in the Holy Roman Empire. Francis, ever looking for ways to diminish the power of France, hoped that Charles Albert would join the League of Augsburg, but by 1746 it became clear that James would not join the anti-French alliance. Reign Maria Theresa secured in the Treaty of Füssen his election to the Empire on 13 September 1745, in succession to Charles VII, and she made him co-regent of her hereditary dominions. Francis was well content to leave the wielding of power to his able wife. He had a natural fund of good sense and brilliant business capacity and was a useful assistant to Maria Theresa in the laborious task of governing the complicated Austrian dominions, but he was not active in politics. However, his wife left him in charge of the financial affairs, which he managed well until his death.Maria-Theresa, Jean-Paul Bled Heavily indebted and on the verge of bankruptcy at the end of the seven years war, the Austrian Empire was in a better financial condition than France or England in the 1780s. He also took a great interest in the natural sciences. He was a member of the Freemasons."In Mozart's Vienna, Freemasonry had flourished under the Habsburgs mainly due to the influence of Francis Stephen, Duke of Lorraine, who, himself, was a Freemason." Wolfgang Amedeus Mozart – Master Mason. Francis was a serial adulterer, many of his affairs well-known and indiscreet, notably one with Maria Wilhelmina, Princess of Auersperg, who was thirty years his junior. This particular affair was remarked upon in the letters and journals of visitors to the court and in those of his children.Farquhar, Michael (2001). A Treasure of Royal Scandals, p.89. Penguin Books, New York. ISBN 0-7394-2025-9. He died suddenly in his carriage while returning from the opera at Innsbruck on 18 August 1765. He is buried in tomb number 55 in the Imperial Crypt in Vienna. Maria Theresa and Francis I had sixteen children, amongst them the last prerevolutionary queen consort of France, their youngest daughter, Marie Antoinette (1755–1793). Francis was officially succeeded by his eldest son, Joseph II, although the real power remained with his wife. Another son was the Emperor Leopold II. Issue Ancestry Titles Francis I, by the grace of God elected Holy Roman Emperor, forever August, King in Germany and of Jerusalem, Archduke of Austria, Duke of Lorraine, Bar, and Grand Duke of Tuscany, Duke of Calabria, in Silesia of Teschen, Prince of Charleville, Margrave of Pont-à-Mousson and Nomeny, Count of Provence, Vaudémont, Blâmont, Zütphen, Saarwerden, Salm, Falkenstein, etc. etc. Titles, styles, honours and arms Titles and styles *'8 December 1708 – 4 June 1723' His Highness Prince Francis Stephan of Lorraine *'4 June 1723 – 27 March 1729' His Highness The Hereditary Prince of Lorraine *'27 March 1729 – 12 July 1737' His Highness The Duke of Lorraine *'12 July 1737 – 20 January 1745' His Royal Highness The Grand Duke of Tuscany *'20 January 1745 – 18 August 1765' His Imperial Majesty The Holy Roman Emperor See also * Franz Joseph Toussaint * Kings of Germany family tree * List of people with the most children References External links * Tomáš Kleisner - Jan Boublík, Coins and Medals of the Emperor Francis Stephen of Lorraine Prague 2011 ISBN 978-80-7036-316-4 * * Category:Rulers of Austria Category:Holy Roman Emperors Francis 2 Category:1708 births Category:1765 deaths Category:House of Lorraine Category:House of Habsburg-Lorraine Category:Hereditary Princes of Lorraine Category:Dukes of Teschen Category:Dukes of Lorraine Category:Grand Princes of Tuscany Category:Jure uxoris kings Category:Roman Catholic monarchs Category:Princes of Lorraine Category:Smallpox survivors Category:Fellows of the Royal Society Category:Grand Masters of the Order of the Golden Fleece Category:Knights of the Golden Fleece Category:Imperial generals of the Holy Roman Empire Category:Burials at the Imperial Crypt Category:People from Nancy, France Category:18th century in Austria Category:18th century in the Grand Duchy of Tuscany Category:18th-century German people Category:18th-century French people Category:18th-century House of Habsburg Category:18th-century rulers in Europe